dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Wounded in the Forest
} |name = Wounded in the Forest |image = wounded in the forest.jpg |px = 270px |location = West Brecilian Forest |start = Deygan |end = West Brecilian Forest |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Wounded in the Forest is a side quest found in the West Brecilian Forest. Deygan, an elven hunter, is found wounded in the forest. The Warden must decide what to do. Walkthrough In the West Brecilian Forest, just past the first encounter with Swiftrunner, past the waterfall to the east, then south, the Warden can find a wounded elven hunter, Deygan. After sputtering a few blood soaked words, he collapses and the Warden is presented with several options: * Return to the Dalish Camp with Deygan, thus saving his life and earning a rare slice of gratitude from the elves. * Wake him back up and talk to him. * Wake him back up and kill him. * Loot his body (then take him back to the camp, or kill him). Choosing to return Deygan to the Dalish Camp triggers a cut scene where the party meets a patrol lead by Mithra. She will take Deygan from there, and the party is returned at the start of the West Brecilian Forest. Wynne and Leliana and Sten will gain approval if you choose to return the hunter to the Dalish Camp. If Morrigan is also in your party, the two will engage in some religious banter but Morrigan will not lose any approval. If you bring Deygan's body to the camp Oghren will gain approval. If you kill Deygan: * If Leliana is in the party she says that Deygen is helpless; you can you go ahead and kill him or let him live. * If Shale is in the party: ** If Leliana is in the party ** If Leliana is not in the party then Shale says that Deygan is not infected; you can go ahead and kill him ( ) or let him live. * If Wynne is in the party: ** If Leliana is in the party ** If Leliana is not in the party then Wynne says that asks you to remind her of this the next time you need healing; you can go ahead and kill him ( ) or let him live. At this point, the quest will be marked as completed, but the Warden can go back to the Dalish Camp and speak with Zathrian, who directs the Warden to speak with Deygan (if he is alive). Rewards If the Warden loots Deygan while he is unconscious or after you kill him: If the Warden kills Deygan, leaves his body in the forest, and then loots his corpse: 7 ; Exploit You can get two sets of Deygan's items, and a few other miscellanea, by looting him when unconscious, waking him, killing him when he next falls unconscious, and then looting his body. }}Another way is after you loot and kill him, to use the Reaver skill Devour which will take Deygan's body and leave only his bones, which can be looted. Back at camp If Deygan is saved, he can later be found back in the camp near Athras. If the Warden did not loot his gear, Deygan will offer a Sapphire as a reward. If the Warden did loot Deygan's gear, he will instead ask if the Warden found a small bone figurine next to his body, back in the Forest. The Warden may answer: # I did, actually. # (Persuade) No, I didn't. Sorry. The first option leads to the Warden being able to return the figurine; Deygan offers a Sapphire as a reward. The second option leads Deygan to say "Ah, what a shame" and run away. If Deygan offers a Sapphire: * Accept it; you get the Sapphire and 100 XP. * Tell him to keep it. You don't get any XP. If you decide to kill Deygan after you loot his gear, you can opt to take his body back to the Dalish Camp anyway; instead of Deygan himself, Mithra will ask you if you found the figurine (as she believes Deygan would want to be buried with it). If you return the figurine, Mithra will tell you Zathrian may have a reward for you; if you speak to Zathrian, he will give you the Sapphire (you don't get the option to tell him to keep it) and you also get 100 XP. Clan attitude This quest gives an opportunity to affect the Clan Attitude global variable, which is a measure of the clan's approval of you. If Deygan is alive and returned to camp, he will offer you a Sapphire as a reward. If you tell him to keep it, Clan Attitude will increase. If Deygan is dead and his equipment was looted, when he is returned to camp, Mithra will ask if the player found his Figurine. The Clan Attitude will decrease if the player: * Admits to taking it, but refuses to return it. * Admits to taking it, but no longer has it. * Replies with "No, nothing like that." but fails the persuade check (Persuade 2 required). Gallery Deygan map location DAO.png|Exact location of Deygan on the map Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Brecilian Forest side quests